An Unfinished Walk
by FrozenFloof
Summary: Yohs fear subsides when his brother Hao returns from the brink of death. Is everything as good as it seems? Yaoi and Twincest WILL happen. Don't like, don't read. My first attempt at fan fiction, based more on the show. I do not own these characters, etc, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Yoh fidgeted. The music he had playing was now forgotten, though still blasting behind his ears, he did not really hear it anymore. He flinched when his door was suddenly thrown open. "What are you staring at?" Anna's cold tone sliced through Yoh's thoughts.

"Wha...? Oh, nothing..." Yoh responded, still staring out his window. He turned to her after a few seconds.

Anna raised her eyebrows but changed the subject. "Yoh, I need you to clean the back porch. Some one has spilled their food all over it and it wont do to leave it there." When he didn't move Anna said, "Now, Yoh!"

Yoh jumped to his feet without answering. _Could it-...no, but I... but he's... it cant be possible... it was probably my imagination. I might have been daydreaming again... _His thoughts unaware of where his feet were taking him.

Yoh began cleaning like he was instructed to, when movement caught his eye again. He looked up, paranoid that he was being watched. Even though he couldn't see anybody, his soul had this slight ache that he couldn't explain. "Anna?" he called. "Manta?...Amidamaru?"

No reply. "Well, now we know I'm crazy." Yoh laughed. But Yoh was no where near crazy, because somewhere close, his brother was watching him. His brother, who longed to repair the damage he had thrown relentlessly against their bond, was now waiting for a chance to catch Yoh alone, and hope for forgiveness.

**Haos POV**

_With that crazy itako ordering him around all the time I doubt I'll find the moment to make my approach._ He reconsidered that for a moment. _Maybe I don't have to wait for a moment, after all, it's me we're talking about... I'll create my own moment, even if I have to steal Yoh away from them..._

Haos eyes lit up as he worked through that last thought. Whether or not Yoh would forgive him, whether or not Yoh would cooperate with being kidnapped, Hao was determined to try. He was never one to back down from a challenge. Especially from one that burned in his entire being. He had never needed anything more.

**Yohs POV**

_It's so relaxing out here, the sunset is beautiful._ The wind tugged my hair around my face, tickling my cheek. I smiled lazily, my eyes drooping closed as I listened to the sounds of the world around me. _I'm glad Anna agreed to give me the rest of the night off... _I yawned. My eyes shot open again when that feeling returned. That strange, bittersweet ache. I looked around quickly, still not seeing anyone. After a while though, the feeling dulled, so I let my eyes slide closed again.

At some point the noise faded, and I came to a realization, that I was dreaming. Only, how I knew this I wasn't sure. I'm walking through a street, it is beautiful and empty. Flowers are everywhere, squirrels darting across the ground, birds flying around each other as if dancing. I feel like I've been here before, but I know I've never seen this place in my life, or I'd have been sure to come back. It was man made that was true, but it was untainted. I looked up, surprised, for some reason, that the stars were shining. It seemed too bright for this time of night. Or, too dark for this time of day... And then I looked to my left, and found the reason why...

"No."I spoke out loud, even though it was barely a whisper. "No, this cant be!"

"Because I'm dead?" Hao chuckled. "Silly Yoh. When will you learn that death is no obstacle for me? Besides... there was a reason I came back..." Hao was lowered down on his spirits arm.

"I don't wanna fight you, Hao!" I said sternly.

"Good, it will make it that much easier for me." The Spirit of Fire vanished.

Surprise flitted across my face before I got into a defensive stance, even knowing I was alone, and Hao had the Spirit of Fire. But Hao just walked up to me, each step seeming to take an eternity. He wrapped his arms around me. I froze in surprise. What was he doing?

It was quiet and still for a couple of seconds before Hao said, "I've missed you, Yoh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Yoh jumped awake, wincing as the blood rushed to his head. As the grogginess faded from his mind, he realized he had no idea where he was. Then he remembered his dream. It seemed odd how drastically it had changed. Before, he would just have dreams of his fight with Hao, nightmares, really. Sometimes Yoh would try to talk his way out of it. Try to convince Hao not to fight, because he was tired of seeing his brother die. But Hao would scoff at him and tell him that he could not die. That he would not be defeated so easily. And every time, Yoh would stay on the defensive. Sometimes, Yoh would try to save him. And yet every time, Hao would sill end up dead. The screaming had stopped a long time ago. Now the dreams just left him feeling cold.

Sometimes, if Yoh thought about it, just sometimes, Yoh would wake up feeling angry. Angry that Hao had let himself get killed. Angry that he had lied, and been defeated. Angry, at having had put Yoh through that. And then the anger would fade, and Yoh would be left in depression. He didn't really know his brother, but he knew there was something pushing him on his path of hatred. Hao wasn't evil, Yoh knew, but he never had the chance to try and abate the anger. He never had the chance to find out exactly what had made Hao the way he was. Because Yoh could not bear to think that anybody was evil, not people who could see spirits. These thoughts sometimes left tears on Yoh's pillow, but he wasn't the type to dwell on things for long. Usually.

He could not recognize the room he was in, but from the paint on the walls, the plain furniture and boring rug, it all pointed to a hotel room. Yoh shook his head. _Okay... but what am I DOING here? _The television said it was 8:24, and without a clock he knew not whether it was day or night. Yoh looked out the window and saw lights, and more walls. How long had he been here? Who brought him here? And why? Yoh had a strange feeling that he already knew the answer. Hundreds of questions plagued his mind, but there was no way to get answers. He tried getting out of the room, but the door wouldn't open. The only way to open the glass square they called a window was to break it. Yoh sighed, sitting on the bed.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And-

**Yoh's POV**

There I was, walking by that street again. Except that I was completely alone this time, and it really was night. I laid down, looking at the stars, and found myself wondering what Hao would do if he were here. Then I became frustrated as I realized he probably wouldn't show up. These dreams were all I had now... could he at least spare me that? I became more frustrated realizing that all my thoughts seemed to do circles around him. I tilted my head to the side, eyes slowly peeling themselves away from the stars to observe a noise that had come from a tree to my right.

My eyes widened. I had been wrong. Hao had been here all along. This time, he just sat watching me. When we made eye contact, he smiled at me for just a second, but there was something still not right about it. Curious, I got up to walk over to him, but he stayed in the shaded darkness of the leaves. I couldn't see his face well, so I'm not sure if the worry I had seen there had been real. I felt my eyebrows unconsciously pull together.

"What's wrong, Hao?" I whispered. I saw the gleam from his eyes disappear as he closed them.

"This is very hard for me, Yoh." Hao didn't move. His voice rang through the dream, but Hao wasn't speaking.

"What? What is? Maybe I can help you...?" Unconsciously again, I reached a hand up to him and then he smiled, a real and serene kind of smile, but then his lips bent down and he shook his head slowly.

"Yoh..."

I waited patiently, smiling in encouragement.

"I need to know something. Even if it seems stupid and inconsequential and obvious I need you to give me a direct answer." A tear escaped from Haos closed eye.

"You... you're crying..." I was stunned. I recovered though, before he could respond or leave, maybe. I didn't want him to leave. "Oh! Um, yeah, whatever you want. What is it you wanna know, Hao?"

"Do you hate me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Sunlight filtered in through his eyelids, burning brightness into his brain. Somewhere, disappointment made itself known to him. He was so close to answering Hao's question...

Then confusion pushed its way forward. Where was the sunlight coming from? Slowly he pulled into consciousness, and chirping birds and tires on pavement made themselves known. He could feel a breeze working its way around him, and then he inhaled, and the crisp sent of grass floated into his nose. His eyebrow twitched, and he slowly pulled his eyes open.

He was laying on his stomach. His head resting on one of his arms, the other, bent under his chin. Directly in his eyesight, the sun, still rising into the morning, was caressing its rays through the few clouds left. He moved a bit, pushing himself onto his elbows to see more around him. There were a few trees and flowers, but it was the grass that made this place to beautiful. It was long, and green and soft. This whole place seemed so perfect, and Yoh was content to just lay back down. But another question pushed though, shouting at him, how did you get here? Yoh sighed.

He didn't feel anything but calmness, so what was the worry? He hadn't been hurt (at least, he didn't think so), and this place was amazing. But as he sat up, he noticed a cream colored wad of material by his feet, and he realized that the bittersweet aching was back. He closed his eyes, instinct telling him to turn around.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking into a pair identical to his own, and for a moment he was startled.

"Hao!" Yoh shrieked, jumping away from his brother. He fell onto his backside, throwing his hands out to catch his fall. Hao was sitting inches away from where Yoh had been, crossed legged and shirtless. His hair blew around him.

"I thought it would be... better to talk to you in person, Yoh." His voice remained calm. Yoh's heart beat in double time, as he tried to reason with himself. Hao played that card first. "Are you so willing to accept me in your dreams, but not here, where it matters, dear brother? After all, this is where I need you..." his voice trailed off. Yoh was confused.

"Wait... so, my dreams were because of you?" Hao nodded.

"You see, Yoh, I couldn't leave us unfinished. It nagged at me the whole time. It was all because of you. Your kindness, your trust, your courage, and strength... I didn't actually leave my body... but I wasn't strong enough to do anything but be...dead. For days, I watched my body rot. I wasn't sure that I wanted to leave this world yet. Eventually, someone found me, nursed me back to health, and then I left as soon as I could. All in all, it was a long process." He sighed. "The months wasted..."

Yoh sat there, stunned. His heart had calmed some. "Wait, what did it have to do with me?"

His reflection smirked at him. "You just don't get it, do you? I need you, Yoh."

Yoh's eyes widened as Hao stood, closing the distance between them easily, and yanking Yoh up by his arm. The older boy wrapped his arm around his brothers waist, pulled him in tightly, and to Yoh's surprise, leant his head in for a kiss. Yoh's eyes widened more, and a blush stained his cheeks. He was too startled to move. Hao was determined not to give up. He kissed Yoh passionately until the boy succumbed to the blissful feeling being so close to Hao brought.

There was a warm, full feeling spreading out from Yoh's chest, and he arched against the others body, but before he knew it, he was being released. Hao looked into his eyes. "I still need your answer, Yoh. I need to know if I can ever be forgiven. I realize now, what I should have done to begin with, if I had ever hoped on regaining my other half." He leaned in for another kiss.

Yoh put a finger over the inclining lips. He liked how soft they were. Hao smiled upon hearing this thought, but waited. "Hao... I'm not really sure about all this. About anything when it comes to you... there are so many things that bug me when it comes to you. The depression I fell into... How angry you make me sometimes because you died. How awkward I feel, knowing I just kissed my own brother. How wrong and confused I feel... I wanted to help you Hao, but you never let me. So many things that bug me. But... I don't hate you. I never hated you. I never thought you were evil. Everyone else was convinced, but not me. I always thought that you could help the people who chose the wrong path by listening and trying to understand what made them take that course. I hated your decisions, and your anger, but never you. I could not hate my other half..."

"So, you forgive me?" Hao asked, shocking himself. He never would have guessed he would ever say those words with honesty in any lifetime. He brushed the hair away from Yoh's face, so that he could see clearly into his eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Hao."

He pulled Yoh up into a spine crushing hug, spinning him around once before putting him down. After Yoh had caught his breath, he smiled at the completely genuinely happy smile on Haos lips. Then laughter broke out. At first it was shaky, hysterical and kinda of crazed. He had been panicking and fretting over something that had gone so smoothly. But eventually the laughter evened out, it was relieved and calm and happy. Light.

"Hao?" Yoh asked, when Hao had finished laughing and sat beneath the tree again.

"Yes?" The smile was still there.

"I'd like to have some time to think about you and me..."

The others face fell, just a bit. "Of course..."

Yoh sat down beside his brother, grasping his hand and intertwining their fingers. "This is what I have to think about now, isn't it? I mean... you just kissed me... This is kind of sudden. Not to mention, it's..." he paused. His eyes lowered to the floor. He didn't like the word. Incest. It made him feel dirty. This felt different then the word implied. This was different. They weren't just brothers, they were two halves of one soul. "Well, lets go with the other 'I' word that's just as valid. It's illegal. And then there's my friends... and myself. I have doubts as well." He pulled his hand away. "I love the way it feels being near you, Hao, being complete... but do we have to be intimate to feel this way?"

"I'm... not really sure... And...I...I love you." The way Hao said it made Yoh want to laugh. It sounded like a question, but Yoh knew better than that. He knew how difficult admitting these thing were for his brother. "It feels... overwhelming... it's so strong...I would guess its like being in love, if I had to compare. Along with wanting to protect you and hang out with you, I find myself... wanting to kiss you, and hold you near me." At those words, Yoh scooted closer to his twin, smiling at him as he cuddled against Haos chest. The latter wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him, nuzzling his hair before continuing. "Yoh, I'm not sure I ever want to become whole again... after having your half of the soul inside me, after being so close to you, when I died... when we separated, I felt more abandoned, more alone than I ever had... it was painful, that awful, shattering pain of being ripped in two again. But maybe I can have someone to love me again... and having the soul of the person I'm in love with inside me... means no more love. And I don't want to deal with that Yoh. I may be the strongest shaman in the world, but all my strength is a facade for what it's really like inside." Hao paused, turning so he could look into his brothers eyes directly.

Hao smiled. "But if I cant die, Yoh... then maybe... maybe you cant either."

"...Hao..." He smiled uncertainly. "I'm still not sure I'm ready for this..."

Hao stroked his twins cheek. "That's alright, Yoh. I know you'll come to a decision shortly." With that Hao stood up, walking a short way away and lying in grass, signaling that the conversation was on hold.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoh stayed where he was, his thoughts in a tangle. He closed his eyes. A sigh. _I already forgave him. It was pretty easy, I just wish I could've done it a lot sooner... I think it would have helped him to know I would have loved helping him. I wanted to save him from himself if I could... but... what now?_ Silence.

...Another sigh. Yoh looked at his hand, the hand he had slipped through Hao's. He could still feel the warmth from where Hao's hands had pressed against his. His eyes fell closed once more. He noticed now that the bittersweet ache was returning, now that Hao wasn't near him. _I feel... completed.. When he is with me. I feel happy but... can't we just be brothers? Is that not enough? I love him but... how? This is all so confusing._ Yoh's eyes twitched. He opened them, looking toward the source of all his brand new feelings. Hao was staring at him, his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

_Hao_... Yoh whined. _Are you listening in_?

Hao only smiled in response. Yoh frowned, but continued anyway. _Well, if you really mean it... I guess it can't be all bad, right? But, what will everyone else think? My friends are pretty important to me Hao. I don't wanna lose them either._ There was silence in Yoh's mind.

"Meaning you don't wanna lose me."

_I don't want to lose you_ again.

"That isn't an option for you anyway Yoh, because I wouldn't give up. I would convince you that you are right for me, and I you. After all,we are one, Yoh. We are meant for each other. It matters not that we were born from the same woman, because we are the definition of a soul mate. We are our soul's counterparts."

_Hao, you know I don't believe that. Mm... well, to a point__. I think we are two different people. You are Hao, and I am Yoh. We are different... even if we are the same... and I think that's what makes our bond special._ Yoh paused. _Hao, why did you wait so long? I mean, didn't you stop to think at all that maybe the way to get me to join you was to befriend me? After watching me for so long. To reach through to me by my heart and win me over? I mean, telling me you were gonna steal my soul for yourself had me pretty put out for a while._ Yoh finished in a light tone.

Hao laughed from where he was laying. "No, Yoh. I was much to arrogant to think like that. I thought I could get what I wanted, just like always. And why not? It was foolish on my behalf; I wish I would have realized that being whole would come from something as simple as being with you. Of course, it took you being pulled away from me to realize just how much I needed you. I do need you, Yoh." His tone darkened.

A pause.

..._Hao_, _come here_.

Wordlessly, Hao obeyed his brother, appearing by his side in an instant. He said nothing, waiting for his brothers next words.

"Have a seat." Yoh looked at the grass beside him. Hao sat, looking uneasily and curiously at his mirror image. "I just thought, that I needed some help deciding on whether or not I wanted to agree to this. Just to help clear something up..." Yoh leaned over to his brother, taking his face in his hands and inclining his head. Hao met him half way, not wanting to lose a chance.

When their lips met, it was like nothing else. The warmth and fullness began seeping into Yoh again, and vaguely he wondered if Hao felt the same thing. Yoh could feel one of Hao's hands running through his hair, and another sliding up the back of his shirt. Yoh accidentally let out a small moan of content at that, then pulled away with red staining his cheeks.

Hao chuckled. "You're adorable when you blush." He whispered. Hao's eyes stayed focused on his brother, watching as his words only made him blush deeper. Yoh placed a hand on the back of his neck, and made an effort to keep his eyes away from Hao. "Yoh, I have a question."

Yoh looked at him curiously. "Yes, Hao?"

"Do u ever wonder... why you aren't as strong as me?"

Yoh's eyes met the sky as he pondered his answer. "Ah... well, not really." And then he grinned his famous grin. Hao felt his heart skip a beat. "I mean, I've only lived one life, Hao, remember?"

Hao smiled. Of course he hadn't. Comparing and competing for power never was something Yoh cared for. "Do you ever think... since you obviously ARE a part of me... that you should be A LOT stronger than you are now? Because I have a secret Yoh. And I don't want to keep secrets from you, but you aren't going to like it."

Well, now Yoh's curiosity was piqued. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Secret, Hao?"

"About your family... and the answer to why you aren't as strong as I am."

Yoh was extremely curious, but he thought maybe if it was kept a secret from him, that there was a good reason why he didn't know. "I don't want to know, Hao. If it was kept from me, then there is a good reason it was, and so if I'm not supposed to know, I don't want to."

"You are so trusting, Yoh." Hao sighed. "It was kept from you so you wouldn't have the option of turning out like me." Hao whispered.

"...What?" Yoh turned to his brother, stunned.

"Your family was afraid you would get too powerful. After I swallowed your soul, I felt it. A seal. I could not finish accessing your power before... well, that's why it was harder for you to defeat me... But Yoh... first let me say this, when I was born into this life, I had different goals. For the few seconds I was alive in that room, I realized that maybe in this lifetime I could grow up with a family. You made me realize that, even in the womb, before you were told lies about me, you and I shared an emotional bond. But that dream died instantly when I heard of plans to kill us. They weren't even willing to give me a chance, not that they could be blamed. I rode off on the Spirit of Fire, so they wouldn't kill you, too. You were innocent. I couldn't let them hurt you. After I left I realized how much pain it cost being away from you. I returned a few years later, to check up on you, and it was because of them my hatred and anger burned alive in me once again. And it was because of me, that they had you placed under a magic seal. By protecting you, I had ultimately doomed you. To reunite, would free you, and make me whole and as powerful as I needed to be to change things." Hao paused, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just done.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. The wind blew, caressing the twins until finally, one of them spoke.

Yoh shook his head. "Thank you." was all he said.

And Hao understood.

Silence swayed with them in the wind, and like the wind, it was comfortable and calm. Like the wind, it died. "I really wish you would have let me in a long time ago. I didn't want either of us to go through that..."

"But I was too stubborn." Hao finished. He moved himself so that he could reach over to brush his hand across Yoh's cheek. "I don't understand these feelings any more than you do, Yoh. Maybe even less. But I really would like to give them a try." He smiled just enough so Yoh would see it. "I'd really like to figure them out with you."

"Well... as long as you're not still trying to kill me I guess its fair to agree with you on this one, Hao." Yoh said, laughing.

"Are you really as calm as you put on, Yoh? I find that hard to believe."

"No... but I'm comfortable enough with you. Now I just have to face my friends." Yoh took a deep breath. "Shouldn't be too difficult." Yoh stood and patted off his pants. "Of course, I wont actually have to tell them until I'm sure myself." He reached his hand out to his brother, helping him up. "Oh, man, but what am I gonna tell Anna?" Yoh face fell at that thought, and Hao though it was such an adorable look, he couldn't help but chuckle. Yoh was right. They were two different people. Yoh could show so many more things on that face of his, than Hao ever could. Yoh had experience with emotions. Hao's were just memories.

"Don't worry, Yoh. I'll take care of that." Yoh fidgeted. He wasn't sure he'd be comfortable with Hao's solution.

Yoh was about to walk back to the house when he realized, "Hao, where are we?"

Hao just scooped Yoh into his arms and whispered to him, "Close your eyes."

Yoh felt heat engulf him, and a strange sensation landed in the pit of his stomach. Within seconds it was gone, and Yoh opened his eyes daringly, to find his brother carrying him across the threshold. "Hao, I can walk..." he protested. Hao chuckled under his breath, laying Yoh onto his bed.

"Of course you can. Yoh... now that we... now that we're not enemies... theres so much I can do for you. I can protect you. I can protect your friends if that's what you want." His lips turned down a bit at that thought. "I can take you anywhere in the world, get you anything you want. I can teach you, and more importantly Yoh, I can learn." He sat next to his little brother, clasping his hand through Yoh's, and bringing it up to his lips. Yoh's eyes softened.

His words came out a whisper. "I'm still not completely sure, Hao... I'm not sure what I want. It's a lot to take in, in one day, you know? I think finding out you were alive would have been enough for a day." Yoh laughed lightly. "But finding out you not only love me, but you're more than IN love with me is a whole other dimension. Especially since you're my twin... and you're serious about it."

"Of course I am, Yoh. Serious is all I know how to be..." Hao said, kissing each of the fingers he held in his hand. "Sarcasm aside."

"Well... I mean, you did try to kill me. You almost succeeded. I have to consider other conclusions too, I can't ignore anything. Like the fact that maybe you're just messing with my head, and you've come to recruit me, or steal my soul while I sleep or... maybe you only want to direct me away from what I've got, away from my friends, and Anna. Delude me into thinking you're all I have. Maybe Anna out of the way is what you want. Without her, there won't be any more Asakura descendants. No one to get in your way five hundred years from now. So you see Hao... there's quite a lot to think about. Besides, my friends aren't as forgiving or as trusting as I am. They'll agree with everything I just said, but I don't wanna believe any of it. Because I always knew you weren't evil." Hao chuckled softly.

"As much as Anna gets on my nerves, Yoh... I need you to keep the family line going. I need to know that I can reincarnate with you. That I can keep you with me after this life..."

"Oh... well... gee Hao... I don't really think I'm able-"

"I can teach you Yoh. I can make you stronger. I can teach you so, so much more dear Yoh...like I've said, I don't want to become whole again. I don't wanna think about you dying, either, because I know I will go on. I always go on. But what about you? What will happen to your innocence, or your kindness, your laughter, or your strength? Who else will understand people like you do? Who will save them?"

There was silence as something registered in Yoh's mind "Er... Hao? If I really am half of you, how come the Spirit of Fire only carried YOU away?"

Hao's eyes widened. There was a moment of quiet as he chose his words. "Well... you know how you have that argument that we're two different people?" His twin nodded. "Well, we are... so completely different... you were a part of me I locked away. When the Spirit of Fire came to take me, he only recognized me...because I had the same aura I've always had. Besides, I wanted you to try living a normal life."

"Um... also... where is everyone?" Yoh had just noticed how quiet his usually loud, full house was.

"Out looking for you, of course. You've been gone a whole day, Yoh. But don't worry, when they come back you can go greet them."

"Erm.. What exactly do I tell them?"

"Whatever you want." A small smirk played on Hao's lips. "What is your argument, dear brother? Will you just waltz out there, saying, 'sorry I've disappeared everyone, I've been spending the day bonding with ex-dead brother, trying to figure out if I love him the way he loves me.'

"Hey, that doesn't sound too bad." Yoh grinned. Hao smacked him. "Ow! Well, what else am I supposed to say?"

"You could let me do the talking."

"Mmm...I dont know, it's going to be difficult enough just introducing you." Yoh pulled his hand away from Hao's, putting both his arms behind his head. He looked at Hao, surprised when he saw hurt flash through his eyes. He was a lot... different, Yoh decided. "Come on," Yoh told him, looking pointedly at his chest. Hao laid on his side, resting his head on the younger ones chest. He was still the same man... with the same anger inside and the same cold grudge... but Yoh knew he could tame all that, if Hao was being honest.

"Mm..." Hao whispered. "Never thought I would ever cherish a sound like this so much."

Yoh brought an arm out from under his head and wrapped it around his brother, and every now and then he would run it up and down Hao's back in a soothing manner. Hao's eyes closed, but he was far from sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haos POV**

I've never cherished another sound more than I have this one. I listened to Yoh's steady heart beat, focusing my attention between that and the feel of his arm. It was quiet. It was comforting. Then Yoh's thoughts seeped in through the barriers to my mind.

_Ugh... usually, so few things bug me. Like the X-laws._ I noticed the mental shiver he gave after that. _Usually, I'm good at taking things in stride. Living my life, you realize that only a few things can ever really surprise you. Well, I guess I've just been outdone this time._ I felt his arm tighten around me. Did I risk taking a peek at him? Of course I did. I opened an eye just enough to see, and tilted my head up as discreetly as I could to find him looking at me, a thoughtful, almost serious and kind of caring expression on his face.

"Yes, Yoh?" I mumbled, closing my eye and moving my head back down.

"Nothing, Hao. Go back to sleep."

Whether or not he was saying that to keep up the charade, or because he really thought I was sleeping I didn't know. But he wanted the feeling of knowing he could think this out in private. So I was going to let him. I didn't mean to hear his thoughts. Not that I would ever try to stop myself from hearing them. I was selfish, what can I say? His thoughts didn't come back. I guess he thought about some things with his heart. I certainly had underestimated him.

Then his voice came and interrupted my own thoughts. I listened in. _I don't know._ He mentally sighed. I noticed he did that more than he did physically. _Could he mean everything he said? It's kind of hard to forget he's killed people. Hard to forget he even killed me. But..._I felt him shift underneath me, probably to look at me. _I know he's changed..._ _at least a little bit. It's a different feeling from before. He looks more innocent and alive like this. And I'm scared that by rejecting him and what he's said, I'd hurt him unforgivably. And I'm pretty sure that it would hurt me too. When we kiss... its like an explosion of complete-ness... but can I honestly say I'm in love with him? I mean, I love him,_ _sure, he's my brother... I think that's just it...He's my brother. CAN I fall in love with my brother?...He did... I _am_ his other half... well... maybe that's just it, then. Maybe... it all adds up._ He mentally sighed again._ And I don't want him doing anything stupid. I don't want to put his life at risk, or anyone else. It was bad enough losing him once..._His mind went back to the nightmares. I was shocked that I had affected him so much. All this time I had thought it was completely backwards.

I opened my eyes, yawning as I did so. "Yoh... they're here."

**Yohs POV**

My eyes widened when Hao said that. "What!?" I shrugged it off, sliding away from the comfort of my brother. I could hear muffled voices as doors opened, none seeming happy.

I poked my head out from behind my partially opened door and heard Hao chuckle from my bed. I felt his strong arms weave across my waist and pull me against him. "Don't worry, Yoh. Give me a call and I'll be there." He pressed kisses along my neck. I nodded, turning to give him a quick kiss before scurrying off.

The only problem was that the kiss wasn't as quick as I had planned, and so when the door to my room opened, I wasn't expecting to see Ren staring in disbelief at the sight of me and Hao lip-locked. I guess the warm feeling I get from kissing him is more addictive than I thought. Ren cleared his throat then, because I hadn't actually noticed him. I pulled away from Hao though, and felt my face get hot.

"Heh... Hi Ren."

His eyes were still wide. Apparently, it took him some time to find his thoughts. Hao chuckled again. I looked at him nervously. "Er..."

Ren pulled out his Kwan Dao before I could say anything else. "What are you doing here, Hao!?"

"Er, Ren, could you keep your voice down?"

The weapon turned toward me. "Or what? What are you doing, kissing him like that, Yoh? And how is he even still alive?"

"Ren, buddy, please, voice down." I pleaded. He seemed to ignore everything I said. Hao stepped forward.

"Hello, Ren. It's a pleasure to see you again." I noticed that Ren hadn't moved. Hao continued, keeping his voice low and calm. "My brother has asked you nicely to lower your voice." His right palm ignited.

"No, Hao!" I grabbed his left arm, tugging him closer to me. His eyes just went toward the ceiling and he sighed as the fire vanished.

Ren was still staring in disbelief. "Er, Ren, you'll have to excuse me, I've got to go break the news to everyone else." I squeezed my way past him, since he stood in the doorway. "And Hao..." I said, walking away. _Don't do anything stupid. You know how Ren is._

I headed out the hallway, into the main lobby where I knew everyone else would be. Even if it was only a small handful of people, this was by far the toughest thing I think I've ever had to do. Even tougher than fighting my own brother, I was now going against a lot fighting for him. But I kept my head high... until I locked eyes with Anna.

**Normal POV**

"H- Hey Anna." Yoh said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yoh! Where have you been? Do you realize we wasted an entire day looking for you?"

"I...well..." he looked at the others. Manta was looking up at him, slight confusion on his face, but over all relieved that Yoh wasn't hurt. Horo was looking back and forth from Anna to Yoh, clearly wondering the same thing. Ryu looked at everyone else, waiting for some one to say something. "You're never gonna believe this guys, but..." There was a flash of fire, and Hao appeared right beside his twin. He bowed.

"He's been with me." He slipped an arm possessively around Yoh's waist.

Anna's eyes narrowed, everyone else either fainted or went into a panic. "Hmph." Apparently Ren was only second to Anna in self control. "I don't like you." she said simply.

"Aw, Anna come on. He's changed, really! I mean, he's stopped trying kill me at any rate, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Yoh? The big deal is Yoh -"

"I'm sure it would have been a wonderfully thought out answer Anna, but if you could please let my brother explain." His tone was polite but his eyes held a flash of warning.

"Um... well, you're really not gonna like this Anna... but... Hao and I have kind of...um... bonded. I guess. We spent a lot of time talking-"

"Well, I don't trust him Yoh. He's gotta be up to no good, if it was so important for him not to stay dead."

"Anna that's the problem! That's the reason why Hao is the way he is! Because no one ever-" Hao cut him off with a deeply passionate kiss. Anna gasped, her eyes widening in surprise before narrowing in anger. A sound smack landed on Hao's cheek. He backed off, narrowing his eyes at Anna, while Yoh stared at both of them in surprise.

"That, is why I came back." And Hao turned tail and left, vanishing in a swirl of flames.

Anna glowered angrily at Yoh. "Yoh Asakura, you better start explaining!"

"Well, you see Anna, it started the day you had me clean the porch, I thought I felt him watching me. Then the dreams I had about him changed, and then I woke up and we we're sitting under a tree so we talked and...and... A-Anna... w-what are you gonna do with that?...ANNA!" Yoh ran into the hallway, and just when he thought he was gonna get it, Hao appeared between them, grabbing Anna's wrists and pulling her closer to him.

"That's not a very good idea, Anna." Hao said pleasantly. "In fact, if it weren't for Yoh, you would have perished a long time ago."

She pulled her hand away. "You stay out of this Hao. Yoh is my fiance. And Yoh, stop hiding behind him like a coward!"

Yoh let out an "eep!"' while Hao growled. He turned and picked up his brother, disappearing before Anna could protest. Before Yoh knew it, he was back under the tree where he first ended up with his twin.

Hao put Yoh down and stalked off, trying to vent some of his anger. He threw his arm up in a curve, releasing a fireball into the sky. It was only by Yoh's unspoken request that bossy bitch was still alive anyway.

"Er...Hao?" Yoh asked timidly.

**Haos POV**

_Things have not gone well at all._ My hands clenched without a conscious thought to do so._ I didn't expect them to_. I heard Yoh call out to me, cautious. "Yoh, are you afraid of everything with a temper?" I snapped. My words came out harsher than I intended. I turned to him, trying to rearrange my features into a non glare.

"Only the dangerous ones." He admitted with a small grin.

I froze, as this new feeling replaced the anger inside. This was a different kind of upset. What was this again? I stepped forward, holding his chin so I could lock eyes with him. "Yoh... This is hard enough for me. I dont expect this to go well at all, not for a long while. Do you think I would still hurt you?"

I watched him look down. I took that as a yes, yes he did think I would hurt him. "Well... I don't think you'd mean it." I scooped him up into a hug.

"Yoh, even at my angriest, I ... Well I have a lot of self control. I might destroy things around you, or someone else, but...All of this is new, and I need them to understand that I need time adjust and learn." I put Yoh down. I thought about my encounter with Anna, making my temper rise. I felt the fire shoot to my hands, but I forced it back. I refused to lose control of myself while Yoh was anywhere near me. I felt him stiffen, and I took a step back, looking into identical eyes. "Don't fear me, Yoh... everybody else fears me..." I stroked his cheek, surprised when he closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the one I kept on his face.

"I'm not afraid, Hao." And I knew he was telling the truth.

I smiled. A real smile, that rarely reached my lips. It seemed hanging around Yoh was bound to give it permanent residence there.

"So... so it's true?" He hesitated.

"Yes..." I pulled his chin up so I could kiss him. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, sucking it gently between my teeth. He tasted of heaven and humanity, fresh, and kind. He tasted like the softness of a cloud, sweet, and pure, and innocent. He tasted of all things I wasn't. A whimper escaped without my consent, and I pressed into the kiss, craving the goodness that only my brother knew. When I broke away, I said, "Lying in that body gave me a lot to think about. While I was off licking my wounds, I was in shock that you had beaten me. You, so small and insignificant, had beaten me, the most powerful shaman on earth. I wondered why. It was something that, if I could have been able to sleep, would have kept me awake at night. My thoughts kept going back to the details when everyone was protecting everyone else. In my arrogance, I stood alone, though I must admit I had that right. Still, this confounded me. In the end... I decided that maybe having friends wasn't as forsaken as I had thought. If they were true friends..." my voice trailed off. My gaze was distant, lost out in the stars somewhere. I snapped back into this reality and sighed, sitting down into the cold, lush grass.

"I'm sorry, Yoh. It's my fault you're in this situation to begin with. I should never have brought you into my world. I should never have told you I was alive, or confessed how much I need you. I feel like I'm digging your grave, Yoh. Something I used to want so very much, now feels so very wrong." He came behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. At once, the uneasiness slunk away.

"Then it shows we're making progress." He said, smiling at me. I felt my expression soften into an almost smile.

"You really know how to be with people... You know how to save them...Who saved you?"

"I did." He replied, sitting next to me. "By saving the people I now care for. By saving you, I have saved myself."

I've never thought my brother without blemish nor flaws... but I soon came to realize that maybe his only flaw was trusting too much, where as my flaw may be my very existence. I was learning though, as I told Yoh I would. I no longer had to work so much to control my temper. But only to Yoh, when we were alone, did I ever show what I really felt. Only in front of him, would I let myself cry. I cried from the days when I thought I would snap. When this new life would become unbearable, and it was all I could do not to kill anyone, and keep up my facade. I hated being weak. I hated bringing back painful memories that I could not destroy. The only thing the others saw, perhaps, were the smiles that Yoh seemed to bring out in me. Sometimes, he even made me chuckle in public. But all the same, Yoh was like my diary, I had confided in him like I never did in anyone else. Yoh's thoughts were refreshing, a nice hopeful break from humanity. Sometimes they were laced with emotion he would not show. Worry, he tried to keep to himself. Sadness at my pain, he also tried to hide. Anger, when others insulted and doubted us. He was quick to defend, and that gave me hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yohs POV**

Hao told me he was leaving for a week to collect what was left of his followers. He brought Opacho back before leaving again, and though she was reluctant to be left alone at first, she quickly got on her feet and made friends with all the guests. The first night of sleeping without Hao since he came to me, I had Opacho cuddling into my side. The ache was there, and I couldn't help but miss him.

Three days after Hao left, Ren came to visit late in the night. This happened a few times before, we would talk about our plans, our training. Our teammates. Tonight was different. He hadn't looked at me the same way since he caught me in Hao's arms. Tonight wasn't much different, his eyes were everywhere but on me.

"You're still my friend, right Ren?"

This caught him by surprise. He looked me dead in the eye, "Of course!" and then to the floor "Just have a lot going on in my head. I would say this isn't about you but I'd be lying. Don't ever question my loyalty, Yoh." He sat, leaning back against the wall. "So... are you serious about Hao and you?"

"I think so."

"Hm. Doesn't sound very serious."

"I have thought about a few possibilities. But the feeling of of being whole feels amazing."

He muttered something then, but I only caught "feel better" and when I asked him what he said he bolted up, securing me between him and the wall.

"I said, I could make you feel better!"

Just then Opacho darted into the room. "Don't you dare! Master Hao will be very angry with you!"

I blinked. Was this really about happen?

Ren pressed his lips to mine hungrily. The passion of it sent a spark through my body, but this was too confusing to enjoy. When I didn't kiss him back, Ren growled angrily, pushing himself away from me. "Months, to get up the courage to ask you, and figure out if you were even interested, and that bastard pops in here and ruins everything! Now you aren't even responding and I don't know if it's because of him, or me. I didn't think you went for men, Yoh, but I had hope. And now I need to know why! Do I even have a chance?"

"...I... Don't even know where to begin. I'm so confused right now Ren."

**Normal POV**

Ren rushed out of the room, Yoh trailing behind him. "Cant we at least talk about this?" Amidamaru floated his way to Yoh's side.

"No. Leave me alone."

"Master Yoh, what's going on?" Yoh stopped in his tracks as he watched Ren leave. He shrugged it off to Amidamaru, but he was very concerned. He turned to go back to his room, and saw Opacho bouncing her way out.

"Master Hao will be here soon. He had no right to jump claim on what was his." Opacho made an angry face and went back to her room.

"Oh...great." Yoh sighed. He went into his room and sat down, waiting for his brothers return.

Ren slammed himself into a kitchen chair, just noticing the blue haired Inu popping out from behind the fridge doors. "Hey Ren, what's up?...Oh dude, uh... I'll just be going now." He took his plate full of food and ran off. Ren huffed. Rolling his eyes he got up and followed Horo Horo back to his room, and without knocking, let himself in.

**Rens POV**

Horo turned, surprised, and with a mouth full of food.

"Baka." I wonder if that's all he thinks about.

He swallowed, "Hey! You cant just come in here uninvited and start insulting me! That is not cool!"

"You're going to get fat."

"Okay, that's it!"

"Don't try to hard."

Horo stood, dropping the food, so he could get in my face with his hard thought response. What he didn't have a response for was me grabbing him between the legs. I kissed him, hard at first, and then again softer. I stopped to look at him, watch the confusion take over the lust. "Ren...what are you doing?"

"I've made up my mind." And the Inu melted into lust.

Out of nowhere a gloved hand grabbed me and I was surrounded in flames. In an instant I was outside facing Hao. I glared at him whilst trying to keep my balance.

"Now Ren, don't give me that look. You know what you did was wrong. He was mine from the start."

"Beginning to sound like your old self there, Hao. " Hao chuckled. That bastard. "What do you want, Hao?"

"To punish you." His smile vanished and he narrowed his eyes. My heart jumped a bit, I admit. "What's wrong Ren?" He started towards me, and I pulled out Bâo-Lèi barely avoiding Hao's fist. "If you take your humiliation there won't be a need to use weapons or force."

"Have you forgotten who I am?!"

Hao smiled then, reappearing behind me. Before I could turn, his foot connected with the back of my knees and I was made to kneel. I growled. "So feisty." He clucked his tongue. "I do love that about you."

Why wasn't I fighting back? I wasn't sure. I had much more pride than this, surely. A fistful of my hair was grabbed and I was made to look up at him. I wasn't scowling. I had to fix that. I glared at him. "Now let's get this straight. Yoh, is mine. I don't want you to touch him without my permission. Have I made myself clear?" When I didn't answer he smacked me across the face.

"You bastard!"

"Answer me, Ren."

I growled at him again. "Fine! Yoh is yours." He let me go and I stood slowly, panting. His hand stroked my cheek. "Kisama!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He pulled my chin up to face him, and kissed me. I pushed away from him, anger suddenly overriding everything else.

"I need to go." And I walked off with no more interruptions. I walked some where far until it was dark and screamed until it hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! Read at your own risk. Twincest/Yaoi ahead. You have been warned!**

**Yohs POV**

Mm... There was something soft leaving quick little footprints on me. I lazily opened my eyes to see Hao leaving a trail of kisses on my stomach.

"Hello, Yoh." He smiled at me.

"I've missed you." I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. It was as soft as ever. It fell over me as he moved, tickling me.

"Oh Yoh, I think I need to make my claim here and now. You're so hard to resist that the others have come to covet what's mine." Some more kisses, trailing to my pant line. I blushed.

"What are you... oh... Ren." I sat up, confused. "I don't think I love him like that Hao... is he okay?"

He made a confirmatory noise and went back to planting kisses everywhere he could reach. I gasped as the arousal stirred. Hao chuckled. He slid my shirt off my shoulders and I shivered. "Were gonna do this now, huh?"

In response he moved his hand to my groin and rubbed me. I arched my back, gasping. Yes, then. I felt his warm fingers slide into my waist band and I snapped my head up to lock eyes with him. We kept eye contact as he slid my pants off, and I helped him out of his poncho. I set it in a pile with his gloves and earrings before turning back to enjoy him. He ran his hands along my stomach and I felt his furyoku stir something under my skin. I squirmed. "You can feel that?" I nodded. "That's the seal. And tonight I'm going to attempt to break it. " His hand went to my hard member, and he stroked it slowly.

"Ne..?" I asked stupidly. I had other things on my mind.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good."

With that he put his mouth around the length of me, making me cry out. His free hand moved to cup me and he stroked and tugged and massaged and - "H-Hao!" His energy became erratic as it danced along my skin. Hao purred. I felt his tongue swirl around and nearly convulsed. "Hao, I think I'm close."

He stopped. I tried to get my breathing steady when I heard his buckle unclasp and hit the floor. He's beautiful. I wondered how arrogant that made me sound. Hao only smirked at me. Every step toward me his member bounced, and I couldn't help but stare lustfully at him. Then I realized how this would happen and fought the urge to run out of the room. "Um, Hao, I think I've changed my mind. I'm kind of hungry, and, and I think I hear Anna calling me."

"I told her not to interrupt us."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, Yoh. I'll take care of you." He pumped me a few times and I melted. Then without warning me, there was a strange pressure as his finger entered me.

His tongue lapped at my nipple as he moved his finger around. He made circles on my skin to match the twisting of his finger, creating a rhythm. He bit me in random places hard enough to make me gasp and there was a pain as he entered another finger. He came up for a kiss, met my gaze and said, "You...are all mine." His member twitched against my thigh and I gasped out of lust. Hao rubbed himself against me and took my hand, placing it around his own tool. I stroked him in time to his rhythm, and he soon entered a third finger. The pain came back for a while, but Hao stroked me until there was enough of my precum to lubricate himself before launching the final attack.

When he pushed himself into me there was nothing to distract me, and I tried not to cringe as he started pumping. He went in slowly inch by inch, then made a circular motion before pulling out. "Mmn..." He sent out his furyoku again, it sparked against my skin, and soon we were dancing together. His rhythm picked up speed, and I couldn't help but cling to him. He grabbed my sore member and stroked it, twisting gently, squeezing. He lied closer to me and I rose to kiss him, running my hands through his hair, over his shoulders, down his back and then I shuddered. "Oh Hao, I'm gonna F-finish!" He kissed me hard and lifted my legs in the air, tilting me so that my ass was exposed to him. He slapped my left cheek and I cried out.

"Come for me, Yoh. Come for your big brother." His voice was a purr that melted exactly what I needed. My head snapped back as the orgasm hit but I quickly looked back to Hao so I could watch. I wanted to enjoy this, our first time together. My come had hit him in the stomach and I watched him as his orgasm took over. He furrowed his brow, noticing I was watching him. He slammed into me with his furyoku as well and I felt like this orgasm would tear me in half. Everything went white shortly after.


	8. Chapter 8

***Ok guys, I dont feel this chapter is quite where it should be... Feel free to critique and let me know if the story is still smooth/understandable. Reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think ***

**Yohs POV**

_I feel like I'm floating somewhere. Everything is so comfy. I wish Hao was here to enjoy this with me. Hm... Where is he? Wait... Everything is going red...And it hurts! What is this burning?_ I want to start panicking, but if this is all in my head then I cant be my own worst enemy. _I need to calm down and figure out whats going on. Owww, my head is killing me. Wait... there are shadows now... vision is returning. Hey I recognize this place, but these memories aren't mine. These are Hao's... I'm... I'm in hell? Does that mean I'm dead? I frowned at that. That's not good. I don't remember dying._

"Welcome back Master Yoh."

"Oh... Hey there Matamune."

A giant gate is laid before me, and shadows move in swirls inside it. Somewhere in there lies my memories, and my power.

"Is that...?" I stared up in awe.

"The seal, Master Yoh? Yes. You need to help Master Hao take it down, I should think. I know you can figure it out."

I walk over to the door and think about how weird it feels not having a heartbeat here, when it should be pounding. Since I'm wearing clothes, I decide I need my katana and it appears for me. I lay my hand on the door, and find it has a pulsing beat to it. _So I'm not dead then._ _But how am I supposed to open this?_ The door emits whispers as the shadows swirl, some sliding up my arm. I concentrate on it, and hear Hao talking to my physical being through my subconscious.

"Yoh." I'm not sure if I can talk back or if it's a one way connection, so I say nothing. "Once you get inside there will probably be a guardian you have to fight. A demon or Spirit of sorts, perhaps a puzzle. You already know you can materialize things by thinking about them, now I need you to think very hard about the gate opening. I'm going to recite a chant, and close out this connection. I'll be sending you my furyoku."

Well since this is the only way to go I guess I don't have much choice. I stabbed my sword into the middle of the gate where I imagined a giant chain and lock, and sent my own furyoku through the sword and into the pulsing wall of shadows. I willed this thing to open, straining against its existence, when another rush of energy mixed with mine. The flow got bigger, and soon the gateway was cracking under the pressure. I gave it all I had, one final push, and the wall cracked. The hole was maybe half my size but it was broken, and that meant the rest of it didn't have much left.

Something... Something wasn't right... "Ah!" I hissed as a sharp pain pierced me. I looked down to find a hole near the bottom of my left lung. _What...? Hao! Hao we_ _need to stop!_ I stopped forcing my furyoku into the cracks, mentally vaporizing my sword while shouting for Hao. More lines appeared in my midsection.

_Hao we need to stop this! I might die! Hao!... I don't want to die..._ I slumped against the gate. With no place to go all his mana shot directly at me.

**Haos POV**

The door crashed open, jolting me out of my concentration as the small pink haired shaman started stammering. Immediately I shot her a death glare and she backed out. "You!" I hissed at her, as she stuttered an apology. My palms itched to ignite.

"S-sorry! I had a vision of Yoh and he was in trouble, I just came to warn hiiim!" And then she actually looked at Yoh and her eyes watered as she panicked. "Oh no, is he dead? I'm too late! He's bleeding, why is he bleeding? I'm going to go get Faust!" And she ran out before I could say another word.

I took a deep breath and forced some furyoku into him "Yoh, come back to me. If you're there, say something." I ran my finger over his open wounds. If the seal was not broken Yoh could not reach his full potential. If the seal had broken... was this what I would be left with? My hands clenched. _That stupid girl!_ "Rrrrgh!"

Yoh jumped to life as if he'd been electrocuted, for a second he seemed okay. I let out the breath I had been holding and closed my eyes, ready to count to ten. His coughing fit had me forget about my rage control. "Hao..." There was blood on the floor now. My eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"That tiny shaman interrupted me. And it seems your own family would rather have you dead." The anger I thought had dissolved came flaring back to life. I frowned. "I need to find another way to do this." I sighed. "Faust is coming."

Yoh only lied his head on my lap, eyes closed. Then: "I don't think they knew." My eyes flashed.

Faust entered seconds after that. His mind was racing with questions, accusations. I glowered at him. "I am responsible for this but your accusations are wrong." He went from wide eyed to apologetic. Doctor mode kicked in almost instantly.

"I need to look at him." Was all he said as he moved Yoh onto his back. He used his furyoku to scan Yoh's body and was quiet for a few minutes. "Hmm..."

"That's hardly possible." I said, replying to his thought.

"What's... Not?" Yoh asked.

"There isn't any evidence of a wound." Faust answered.

I huffed. "Can you at least stop the bleeding?"

"I'm not sure. Eliza... No. He obtained these wounds in a different dimension. We'll have to do this the normal way. Eliza! Stitches!" And he went to work sewing up my brothers body.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was huddled around Yoh's doorway, trying to peer in at the unconscious boy. Faust was guarding him with an over soul, while Hao and Anna whispered back and forth in an adjacent room.

Anna shot him a warning glare. "You're already on a very short thread, Hao."

"I know it doesn't sound like much, Anna, but I am trying." Hao smirked. "I haven't killed anyone in months. "

"You set half the Asakura property on fire!"

"And no one died."

Anna slapped him. "You keep acting like a spoiled child, Hao, and I will keep treating you like one."

Hao stood quickly. "You already know why I'm here, and you don't object to it...But, I know your secret. I could just 'accidentally' let it slip." Hao mockingly mimicked Anna's voice as he stage whispered. "Oh... Jun... she's so tall, and beautiful, and talented."

Anna took a deep breath as she slowly rose. She exhaled and then took a moment to clear her thoughts and expression. Then she struck with her legendary left, unblinking. "When you start losing your reishi, we will talk again."

Anna slid the door open. "Leave. Now."

She sat beside Yoh as everyone else threw around confused glances and headed back from wherever they came. Faust left, telling Anna to fetch him should anything happen, and once Yoh had awoken.

Hao still hadn't moved, except for the fists he'd clenched and the silent tears he shed.

**Yohs POV**

_"Sorry to disturb you, Master Yoh. I just think maybe you need another push in the right direction."_

_"What do you mean?" I felt as if I should know this voice, but I was coming up blank at the moment._

_"The seal, of course. It cannot be removed by Hao as is he is now. You need to show him that he can change. And when that change happens his Asakura blood will allow him to perform the ritual."_

The darkness around me grows darker and more silent.

When I come to I see Anna sitting next to me, a cup of tea in her hand. I almost grab my side as I sit up, but ignore the pain before she can protest. I look around the room, noticing it's empty. I vaguely recall the events leading up to this, and wonder how long I've been out. "Hey Anna... where's Hao?"

For a second I think I see emotion flicker across her face, but I wasn't sure. I blinked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Hao's back in his room."

I stood up as she did, and hugged her. I expected her to hurt me in some way but she waited for me to let go before leaving. "I'll let Faust know you're awake." She closed the door quietly, and I knew that something was wrong. I rubbed the area around the cut and winced. "Ow."

Slowly but surely I made my way to Hao's room. I practically dragged myself there, holding onto the stitching. My hand was inches from the door when I heard Hao's voice. "Come in, Yoh."

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask, after pulling the door open and shutting it behind me.

Hao says nothing, he is sitting on a futon in just his pants, and he doesn't move or speak. I sit across the room from him and wait. His hair creates a dark curtain around him. After a few minutes he says, "I'm sorry.. I didn't know... I'm sorry."

"You're crying?"

Hao realizes that I've pointed it out and gets angry, grabbing a fistful of the futon in each hand. "That seems to happen a lot around you, doesn't it?! I don't know how to deal with these!" He reaches for me, frantic. "I almost killed you, just like her! I..." He shut down after that. He still has so much internal conflict. All that guilt is eating at him. I close the distance between us and wrap him in my arms as he shakes and sobs, and acts not like the power hungry killer he pretends to be, but the hurt and lonely man I know him to be.

"You didn't know... No one did."

Hao growled. "They knew! They wanted you dead if you ever came into my possession, and I cant forgive them!" Hao suppressed his rage, all his emotions tended to leak around Yoh. It was frustrating, to say the least. "You are too naive, too trusting of the people you think you know!"

I frowned. "Including you?" He tensed up and said nothing. "Well, I don't think they meant to kill me." I let the silence fall on us as we both regained our composure. "What are your true intentions, Hao?"

His eyes slowly reached mine. "I don't know." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Haos** **POV**

_The suffocating darkness transitions into heat. I feel like I have been running from something, something that was right behind me, ready to devour me if I turned around. Embers flick across my cheek, and I hear a woman scream. I want to run, but I cant move. Something is holding me back, and I'm struggling to get to the flames. My mom is in there, I need to help her! __"Hao!" She screams my name, but I cant move._

_Tears are streaming down my cheeks. "Mom!" I sob. __There are demons, so many demons holding me back, grabbing at my clothes and hair. I'm screaming, frustrated and desperate. Struggling to escape their grip. I hear her scream out to me again. There is nothing I can do for her. I fall to my knees, defeated, and cry into the earth. Hands that are just bone reach out to me from the ashes, clutching at me._

_"It's your fault!" The charred skeleton shrieks at me. It shakes me angrily. Chunks of its hair falls off as it peers at me through long frayed bangs. I fight against its grip, but it keeps shaking me. Flesh grows around the face, until it is recognizable. It looks like me. "Hao." It says. Its fetid breath caresses my face, and my stomach lurches._

"Hao! Hao wake up!" I bolt awake, my heart racing, and cold with sweat. I shiver, automatically wrapping my arms around myself. It takes me a moment to realize that I was having a nightmare, and it's over, and Yoh is in the room with me.

**Yohs POV**

I sit behind him and pull him into my arms. He's pretty shaken. I sit there, his silent pillar of support. I don't mention to him the whimpers that escaped from him, the tears that stain his cheeks, the chill that he keeps trying to rub away. I only hold him as he calms, and he says thank you, and eventually he softens against me, and falls asleep.

I hold him, and there's a deep ache in my heart. I hold him, and eventually drift into dreams.

I awaken to pressure against my lips, slowly realizing I smell something delicious. I open my eyes, taking a moment to realize that what I'm seeing is the curtain of Hao's hair. His lips are softly turned up and he says good morning in that husky, silky tone. I blink and look away, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "Do I look as delicious as your breakfast smells, little brother?" My stomach growls out a response. I lift myself up, blinking away the grogginess.

"What is all this?" Everything is coming together, little by little. I smell the coffee, the salted pork and eggs I spy sitting on the table to the side of the room. There are some flowers on the table, wild, and hand picked I guessed.

"A thank you. Now eat up, before it gets cold." Hao plants another kiss before sliding out my chair. He seats himself next to me, spreading jelly onto his English muffin. My mouth waters. I shove a few bites of food into my mouth, and paused to admire it. It was delicious. I cant understand how people make such good food. I look over at Hao, who seems to be avoiding noticing my stare. I cant help but smile, eventually turning it into a consistent giggle. Hao's cheeks turn red and I see his jaw clench.

"Yoh? What are you laughing at?" He asks me with some difficulty. I cant help but snicker.

"You! You look so embarrassed!" I laugh, accidentally knocking into my coffee mug and spilling some.

Hao looks me dead in the eye. "Clean that up." His tone is dead serious. For a second I'm afraid that I offended him somehow, then I see that gleam in his eye, and its my turn to blush.

I stutter. "I...I'll go grab a towel!"

I jump to my feet, and Hao says, "No."

"No?" My wound throbs.

"No." It was almost a whisper. "That would be a waste. Use your tongue."

I stare at him for a second, trying to figure out how serious he is. He sets his utensils down and stands. His eyes remain on me; his expression darkens. He glides towards me in a few quick steps and grabs my chin. "Tongues are good for many reasons." His pushes his lips against mine without mercy. He nibbles his way toward my neck, and I shudder. His tongue flicks out quickly, then leaves patterns on my skin. It makes its way up to my ear, and Haos breath sends tingles down my shoulders. "Like this." He whispered. His teeth sank in hard and angry and then he was gone. I stood there in a daze as the blood found new places to rush to. I dropped to my knees, not bothering to hide myself. I looked at the table. Hao had resumed eating, and turned his full gaze to me now.

_Um... _I timidly stuck my tongue out and lapped at the coffee. Haos eyes snapped shut and he tensed. W_hat...?_ I couldn't form coherent thoughts without fearing a reaction from Hao, but something was definitely wrong. His eyes snapped open and for a second we shared startled gazes. Then he dashed out of the room, knocking over the table on his way out. I sighed and slumped over.

Anna's gonna blame this on me.

***A/N: I know Haos mom named him Asaha, so she wouldnt know him by Hao, but shhh, Yoh is influencing his dream, so ignore that.***


End file.
